rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Artificial Intelligence
Why does the picture in this article have the left most AI labeled as Tex? This was never proven, or even mentioned, and is merely a guess. For all we know, it could be the representation of Omega since it looks like Tex's armor, And the one on the right could be Gamma as it looks like Wyoming's armor. The only one we know for certain is Delta, and that's it. I suggest that someone change the picture so that it still shows them all but is not labeled. -Silent (7-9-09) :Am i really the only person who has a problem with this? It could just lead to future confusion. Unless it has been confirmed and I not know about it (in which case, could someone provide a link or something?). The first Ai 'WE MEET" ??? Whoever writ the first sentence, next time could you not write as if you were talking to a public audience. I mean don't use the 'WE'.--Patrick123 05:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) why are there extra AIs i mean whats with lambda, xi, tau im just wondering King692 18:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah umm what the metas symbol? And the Etta AIs This was taken from Meta's page. "The Meta's symbol, which is comprised of Greek Letters, consists of: Xi; Delta; Omega; Gamma; Lambda; Sigma; Tau and Epsilon." And not sure what you mean by the Etta A.I.s.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Lambda,Xi, Tau have not appeared it might be the Metas symbol but there was only one unknown AI I am wondering can I get rid of it King692 Vic/ jr Why does it list Vic as a AI he's not an AI. - king692 He is an A.I. He was part of the Freelancer Conspiricy. Hes an A.I. who was in the computer monitor beneath Blood Gulch. He later posed as Vic Jr. due to... what #17? Its the simulation that was BGC's plot of going into the future. He was built to keep along with that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) The AI were not named in order Burne said so on Twitter here, just something that could be added to the page http://twitter.com/#!/burnieburns/status/136576037185273856 00:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Xi, Tau, and Lambda Alright, this has been bugging me for the past few days. Now, here's the thing; this wikia works under a no speculation policy, minus the Speculation House, as most of you are most likely aware. Well, out of all of The Meta's AI, only one has no confirmed identity; these AI are a few too many. Now, we could say that the unidentified AI is Lambda or Xi or Tau but it has not been confirmed which of these three AI that AI is nor if that AI is even one of those three. So, I would just like to ask, can I get rid of Xi, Tau and Lambda and make this situation so much simpler? Even if these three greek symbols are part of The Meta's symbol, the confirmed information we have renders that irrelevant. So, can I get rid of them without a fuss, please? There's no logical reason they should be there and those sections are just taking up space.Pwndulquiorra 03:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Episode 6 This episode pretty much confirmed the existance of the Xi and Iota. Should we add it to the page and mention that their only seen as symbols on the board. CyrusArc 02:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, while I doubt it can be added to the page, it's as good as confirmed that Xi and Iota will be Carolina's two new AIs, given they're the only so far unnamed AIs, and that XI and Iota are the only unknown AIs on the board. Alex T Snow (talk) 04:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Meta's AIs Now that we know exactly how many fielded AIs there were, and what Theta and Sigma look like, the scenes with all the AIs in season 6 are easier to understand now. Not the right term, but we can tell who's who. It also confirms that Maine gets ahold of Carolina's two AIs, Xi and Iota, first, then Theta, and we know the rest. Looking at the main picture for the page, there are the exact amount of AIs there should be, but the Tex AI is not there. From left to right we have Xi/Iota, Theta, Sigma, Xi/Iota, Delta, Omega, and Gamma. You can tell this Sigma is made from a marine model, but there's no question it's the same AI, just before RT actually came up with his S10 appearance. I find it interesting there's no Tex, given Maine got both Omega and Gamma from the Pelican, and Tex was there too. Alex T Snow (talk) 04:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ...Tex is literally right there. Seriously. Right there. She's the black Halo 2 AI. Also, Bernie confirmed that it was Tex. It's possible the Meta only took one of Carolina's AI, with an unknown fate for the other. Or that he took some other AI. Maybe Carolina's were deleted. 08:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It is possilbe that Carolina may recieve two additional AI at some point (perhaps Xi and Iota). On the matrix shown, the Alpha is not lit up because the Director did not want it to be believed that the Alpha existed. Texas also doesn't have a spot on the matrix because the Director wanted to have Texas to be real. However the fact that all they AI are shown to exist means that we may be seeing Gamma and Epsilon very soon :) Grif was here (talk) 12:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I assumed the Tex looking one was Omega, because the only time we saw him, he looked the same, but if Burnie said it's Tex then never mind. Hmm, that only leaves us with the two possibilities you suggested, either he only took one of Carolina's AIs, and we don't know what happened to the other, or he didn't get either of them, we don't know what happened to either, and there's another AI, one that isn't even lit up, that he got first. Alex T Snow (talk) 21:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The gray Combat Evolved A.I. is Omega, the black Halo 2 A.I. is Tex. Then Delta, Gamma, Sigma, and Theta. Its unlikely that he took only one of Carolina's A.I., so I find it highly unlikely that he has one of her A.I. I'd say he has another one, from some unknown Freelancer. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 23:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well to me it looked like he only wanted the ones form the board. So it's possible after Carolina gave her ai away (How else would she be alive) I thought of a couple possibilities. Either he got one of the ai and the other was put in storage, they merged together, or they are both there and Gary isn't seen (because we only ever saw him a monitor and never a hologram or personified manifestation). CyrusArc 03:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Either Maine got both of Carolina's AIs and the picture's missing an AI, or he got neither of them and there's one too many AIs in the picture. Once we know what Carolina's two look like we can try to figure Maine's AIs out, until then we still have to make guesses. Alex T Snow (talk) 04:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Something else I'm wondering is why they had South go to AI school if she was never going to get one. Was that just part of the Dakotas experiment, or were they originally planning for her to get one? 19:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I think it was a part of the experiment that South would sit through AI training, despite the fact that she will never receive one, in order to gauge her response. While South has her bitchy rant, the Counselor and Director knowingly look at each other, and they don't seem surprised or concerned by her reaction. 20:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) In Recovery One, South stated "I never got one Wash, I wash in the implantation group behind you remember?" I think the Director was planning to give one to her, but after the Epsilon Incedent he decided to make the Dakota experiment. CyrusArc 20:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Just a thought; should it be considered unusual that Eta and Iota so easily merge together and work as one? They even share the same movements when hearing "Allison"; something the Meta's AI certainly didn't when all sharing the same armour. If Eta and Iota did somehow end up in the hands of the Meta, could it be that the yellowy AI figure is actually Eta and Iota's forms combined? This would certainly fit better with the number of AIs versus Freelancers killed by the Meta (plus the special Valentine's Day video that showed eight Forerunner monitors containing AIs) AMCAlmaron (talk) 08:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Most people assume that Eta and Iota are twins, which is why they work in unison and share the same armour (as far as I know, this has not be confirmed, though. Just a commonly shared opinion in the community). And yes, it's almost certain that either Eta or Iota ended up in the hands of the Meta, as he has that yellow A.I. with him. However, I think it's unlikely that they are merged...at first, I thought that too, but if you look at the yellow A.I. that the Meta has with him closely, you'll see that it is definitely the yellow A.I. that Carolina has with her, just extremely mangled (whether this is Eta or Iota, has yet to be revealed). My guess is that, after this incident, the director tries to destroy Eta and Iota. And that he's successful in destroying the Blue A.I., but the Yellow one makes it out alive, just really messed up. Which would explain his form when the Meta takes him/her. 05:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Metastability Burnie has confirmed that Epsilon has ahieved metastability, could that be added somewhere on the page?Just wandering. Patrorin (talk) 23:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Really? When did he confirm it? And do u have a link or source to the information? Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The Epsilon page says that Burnie confirmed it at RTX 2012. But I'm now that is false as it doesn't have a source. Patrorin (talk) 22:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC)﻿ Oh, well I guess it could b added then. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Personality Sub-routines Bout these. At first, I just thought they were a load of bullshit made up by RT to go with the idea of this whole "fragment" thing. And while they probably still are, there is something I noticed that I thought I could point out. When they are discussing AI in Episode 6, the Director says: Director: Of course our A.I. units are what we call fragments, so there's very little chance that a personality subroutine can run off unchecked. And then later, in Episode 8: Delta: 'I have high degree of confidence we will be able to complete this maneuver. ''Delta flashes. I'm still not sure what exactly Delta did there, seeing that if he could back himself up it would fuck up a lot of the story, but what I DO think is that whatever he did was the result of a PSR. (Personality Sub-Routine) Delta's attribute is not confidence. Him being confident, since he's not supposed to be, probably triggered a PSR. The system basically went "Wait, this guy isn't supposted to act like this. We need to fix it." That's why Delta "backed himself up", even when he was confident they would succeed. If he's a fragment of a personality trait, this is how they keep him like that. And while this whole "fragment" and "personality subroutine" thing sounds like complete bullshit RT pulled out of their ass to use for AI backstory, if they're actually using it in canon, I believe it would be like this. Western Gen (talk) 15:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Eta Guys why is it spelled Aeta on this page. Aeta is not a greek letter its spelled "Eta" I tried to change it but it was changed back. Am i missing something? All of the AI It seems a lot of AI's attributes have been revealed. I'm sure if we freeze the images properly, we can get Eta and Iota and some others. I know I saw Happiness in there somewhere... CyrusArc 02:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, except those attributes didn't seem to have an AI file with them. Which I suppose means they know the attributes exist, but don't know which AI they are. I didn't see Eta, Iota or Epsilon, but I saw all the others. Ill analyze it more once I download the HQ version. Western Gen (talk) 02:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I assumed it was because the screen was bright and Tex's hand was over the screen and some of the names were short (Xi and Eta specifically) and I don't think Epsilon would be on there because he was just recently created. But yeah that what I was basically asking thanks :) I was thinking that the biggest project we need to do right now is not analyze that screen and see if we can get anything from it. CyrusArc 02:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Looking over the screen, the Fear, Memory, Happiness, Love and Greed emotional cores were unassigned at the time C.T. collected the info. Under Beta's emotional core box, it reads FULL A.I., SPONTANEOUS ??? (Damn you Tex for blocking out the last word). I tried to read what was in the info boxes under the A.I. names. Alpha's had something about John McCarthy near the beginning of paragraph 2. Other than that, I can't make heads or tails of anything else. Maybe someone else will have better luck with it. --Jonsey117 (talk) 03:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I was afraid of that. Just one more thing, there was one attribute that had a lot of g's in it, and Tex stayed on it for a while... Can anyone make that out? CyrusArc 03:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Made a blog, and, those 5 traits loop, the only ones she stayed on for more than a second were Happiness and Memory. Also since I made out that it said UNASSIGNED under them (I think), then that would mean...that they DID know Epsilon had the memories. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Western Gen (talk) 03:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) But there was one, I'm going to look for it, it seriously looked like it giggle or something! CyrusArc 03:47, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind it was logic. Goshdangit CyrusArc 03:52, October 2, 2012 (UTC) List of AI fragments,physical represintation,personality . Note this is in order of creation Beta- Black Mljonir wearer - Allison Delta- Green Mjonir wearer - Logic Theta- Red/blue Mjolnir - Empathy Iota- Blue (Yellow?) hologram - ? Eta- Yellow (Blue?) hologram - ? Epsilon- Leonard L. Church - Memory When more AIs and personaltiys become available. (Sorry If this took up too much space but this we help us find which AI fragment is which and there are alot of fragments) Please feel free to edit the list The Videx We stand together until the end- Woodrow Wilson 21:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, because there's definitly not a wiki page that says all of that already >_> AND SIGN YOUR POSTS RIGHT Western Gen (talk) 21:53, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Tex being failure Citation needed for that one. All the in-show evidence is that Tex isn't a fragment, but rather was created by Alpha in a different way, and there's no in-show evidence that she represents the "failure" part of Alpha's mind. Yes, she fails, but it does not necessarily follow that she is failure. I don't know of any out-of-show evidence supporting this either, so it probably should be removed unless somebody has a source for it. 02:06, August 2, 2014 (UTC) '''Church: Don't call her that! She died in her real ife, and that's all the Director ever remebered of her. So now, no matter how tough she is, no matter how hard she fights, she's always going to fail! Because that's what she's based on. -Reunion ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 02:27, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Missing ai? Should we add a section about the 3 missing ai that the meta has or the 3 ai pods we've seen in Party crasher?CovertGeneralRotom (talk) 18:25, April 15, 2015 (UTC) A.I. Pictures I think it would be understandable to have the pictures for some of the A.I. updated. Gamma and Omega's for example. I'm not sure if the creator of the page wanted just the most recent chronological representation of them or what, but i think displaying them as their holographic projection would be better than the comunication screen or a black armored spartan. Kaldonis (talk) 04:04, June 23, 2015 (UTC) On both the Gamma and Omega pages, the A.I. projections from Season 10 are shown. I'm not sure if you're somehow looking at old versions of the pages, but from where I see the character pictures in the box are of their holographic projections in Season 10. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 04:59, June 23, 2015 (UTC)